1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a system supporting a construction inspection work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been developed a system for efficiently performing a construction inspection work in a construction site such as a building construction, for example, an inspection called a reinforcement inspection for checking a rebar arrangement state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-146107 discloses a quality management system including: an input device which inputs object information, a construction inspection process, a construction inspection result and a construction progress status and the like; a storage device which stores and manages the inputted information; a communication device which communicates with a server from a terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer) through a communication network; an information processing device which performs careful selection process of a photo to be used as an inspection result, application/approval process of the inspection result, and the like; a display device which can display the inspection result and the construction progress status; and a printing device which can output “a quality audit report”.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-73740 discloses a mobile terminal device for object inspection which is held by a person in charge of inspection of an object to be constructed. The terminal device includes a position-measuring device (GPS: Global Positioning System) which measures geographical location of the terminal device itself. Site inspection support information is preliminarily downloaded from a host computer to the terminal device. When the person in charge of inspection arrives at the site and starts to inspect the object, the position-measuring device measures the position of the site, automatically retrieves site inspection support information on the corresponding object, and displays the information on the mobile terminal device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-25895 discloses a configuration in which an entire construction section drawing of a building stored in an entire construction section storage device is displayed on a liquid crystal display device; a baseline plan drawing stored in an individual baseline drawing storage device is displayed on the liquid crystal display device by touching one of the construction sections on the entire construction section plan drawing with a touch pen; the arrangement location of a reinforcement inspection position is plotted on the baseline plan drawing on the liquid crystal display device by instructing one of the inspection position items with the touch pen; a check item is displayed on the liquid crystal display device by touching any one of the reinforcement inspection positions with the touch pen; and then, a check is made while confirming the reinforcement construction state of the reinforcement inspection position for each check item, and the determination result according to the check result is displayed in the determination column on the check item display screen with the touch pen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-254020 discloses a configuration in which a general-purpose PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) is used as an inspection data input apparatus held by a person in charge of inspection; an inspection drawing and inspection master data created and edited by a general-purpose personal computer are downloaded in the PDA; inspection data is inputted to the drawing on the PDA directly with the touch pen; after inspection, inspection data (indicating the failure position, the failure parts, the failure status, and the manufacturer) stored in an IC (Integrated Circuit) memory card of the PDA is processed by the personal computer; and various forms are printed.
Production Engineering Research Department, Obayashi Corporation Technical Research Institute, “Reinforcement inspection system—supporting reinforcement inspection with mobile terminal and photo management function,” URL: http://www.obayashi.co.jp/technology/shoho/pdf/leeflet/3-217.pdf, April 2007, discloses a system which displays a reinforcement drawing of inspection places and points to be checked on a PDA; manages reinforcement photos for each inspection place; and creates reports including a key plan, a reinforcement drawing, and a construction photo.